There are extensively known some methods for treatment of sexual impotence in men which make provision for a complex of measures of a psychotherapeutic, medicamentous, physiotherapeutic, health resort, or other nature.
However, the heretofore-known methods of treatment are too prolonged, expensive and require an individual approach to a patient, and what is more are far from being always efficacious.
It is a method for treatment of sexual impotence in men (SU, A, 589,978) that makes it possible to cut down the duration and increase the efficiency of treatment of sexual impotence in men, said method including an external fixing of the penis through mechanical means, which are then dispensed with as soon as a positive effect is attained, i.e., in cases where an adequate degree of true erection ensues and retains stably in the course of repeated coitus.
It is not infrequently however that rehabilitation of the male potency (potentia coeundi) is necessary, especially in psychogenic forms of sexual impotence, since relapses of the disease may occur due to patient's fear for a successful performance of a sexual intercourse, which necessitates a further treatment course.
The methods of rehabilitation of sexual ability in men that have been applied up to now incorporate prolonged complex psychotherapeutic, health-resort, and other measures.